The objectives of this research are as follows: a. To determine whether minorities have lower self-esteem than whites upon entry and during their stay in prison. b. To examine the the self concept, interpersonal relations, status hierarchy, and attitudes of the minority inmate in order to determine the effect of institutionalization on the inmate. c. To compare racial perceptions of Black and other minority inmates with those of other inmates. d. To examine the entire spectrum of supervision of minorities in order to increase effectiveness through improvements of administrative, operational, and rehabilitative procedures and techniques. Methods: The proposed research will be conducted in ten states. These states, tentatively selected, represent the minimum number required to achieve both the variation and representativeness of state prisons throughout the country. Questionnaires will be administered to both white and minority inmates. Both groups will be selected randomly from the total population of the institution. The sample selection of each stage will consist of a minimum of 1,500 inmates. Samples will be stratified by race (750 white and 750 minority). A sample questionnaire will also be administered to 300 staff members randomly selected from each state. This questionnaire will deal entirely with racial perceptions. Interviews will also be conducted with top administrators to ascertain their views regarding race. All subjects will remain anonymous, no person will be identified in any way. It is proposed that inmates be group tested at their respective institutions.